Secrets Worth My Time
by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived
Summary: This is a series of one shots depicting the secret lives of the minor character, like victors, tributes and D12 citizens. Some chapters will really push the T rating, but it's not M. On hiatus.
1. Johanna

**A/N: So because I clearly don't have enough works in progress, I'm starting another. Really though, expect very slow updates from this one. It's very rare that I get ideas as good as this (not bragging) so I needed to get this one down. You should toats read my other story called 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live.' Also, Check out Lulubell2495's story called 'Temporary,' cuz its really good. **

**This will be Johanna's story, but if you have any requests, let me know by dropping off a review. I know I want to include Annie, Finnick, Mags and Cecelia, but let me know. Love you all!**

* * *

**Johanna**

_The lie: "They can't hurt me. There's no one left I love."_

I'm in the Capitol, and right now, I'd rather be anywhere else. I'd rather be "safe" in my "home" in Victor's Village. Despite the bugs, the cameras and the constant feeling of being behind bars, it has been my favorite place to be. Blight and I would have parties on occasion, eating popcorn and watching previous Hunger Games. Call it what you will, but it is one of our favorite pastimes to look back on old games and point out what tributes who are now dead did wrong.

I snap back to reality because of the aggressiveness in bed with me. I can't lie and say that it's anything I've gotten used tom but it's gotten easier over the years. When Snow first proposed that I become a prostitute I flat out refused. The next day, my parents died in a forest fire. The following week, the president called me and asked me to reconsider. I refused again, and not even 2 hours later, my older sister Eva drank tainted water from a stream. I cried silently all afternoon. After my aunt, uncle cousins and friends died, I accepted Snow's offer, less than tentatively. All I had left was Blight, who they couldn't exactly kill, and my secret girlfriend, none other than Marina Seabrooke of District 4, Victor of the 68th Hunger Games.

Just as it is becoming too much to bear the television in the wealthy old man's room blares to life. We look around, checking to see if either of us had rolled over onto the remote. But no, it is mandatory viewing. As soon as I see the little boy with the wooden box, I know what is going on.

As if he read my mind, the Capitolite says "Ooh, look Jessica, it's the Quell announcement! I've been waiting for this!"

"My name is Johanna," I mumble. He can't hear me, he's too absorbed in the president. I tune him out until he starts speaking about the 75th Hunger Games. The games that would take place this year.

"On the seventy-fifth Hunger Games," he says. "As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors."

My blood boils and my bones freeze. I'm going back in. _I'm going back in._ wasn't winning the games once enough? Didn't that mean that I was supposed to be exempt from the reaping? They were supposed to let me live my life in peace! And not just me. As the only remaining victors from District 7, Blight and I would be going in together. No question. I suddenly remember Marina. Would she go in? My head spins, and before I fully register what is happening, I climb out of the bed and pull on my clothes.

I'm heading for the door when the man says "Where are you going babe? I thought we had some unfinished business to attend to. You know, I paid Snow for a full hour."

"You and Snow can go fuck yourselves," I say. "Or I'll show you both a side of me that only 23 others have seen in person. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

I don't wait for a response, I just storm out. Then I run. I run out of the building, down the street and to the train station. I sit on the bench and wait for the train to come. Tears stream down my face, but if could care less about appearances right now.

* * *

When the train comes, I'm faced with a decision. Go to District 7 to be with Blight, or go to 4 to be with Marina. I'm asked where I would like to go, and in the split second, I say "Victors Village, District... 4."

"Deary, you don't look so good," the man says. "Do you have money to pay for it."

Im starting to get frustrated. "Do you know who I am?" I ask him. "I'm Johanna Mason, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. Does that name ring a bell? I just found out that I have to go back into the arena in a matter of months, and I'll be damned if you aren't going to allow me to go to District 4 to spend time with my fellow victors before all of us ultimately die."

He inhales sharply. "Of course, Miss Mason," he says. "Right this way." The door opens and I step in, going to find a shower. I wash my hair with a pine scent to remind me of home, and my body with lavender to help me sleep, as well as to get the scent of that man off of me. I feel like I can still smell him, so I wash my face in a rose scent.

I go to the closet and punch in the 5 digit code I was given when I won the games. _26837\. _Now, whenever I went to a Capitol closet, they would be guaranteed to have my size. I decide on cotton shorts and a tanktop. It's a long ride from the Capitol to District 4, so I'll have to sleep before we get there.

The next morning,I decide not to shower since I'm still clean from last night. I put on a long sleeved navy blue tunic, tight black pants and black boots. I go to the dining car and fill my plate with eggs, toast, fruit and bacon. After I eat, I look out to the all too familiar view of the ocean and shudder. I flash back to my victory tour, how I had been responsible for the deaths of both of their tributes.

We pull up about 100 yards away from the entrance to Victors Village. I go to Marina's door and knock furiously. She answers the door and smiles.

"Jo! Hey, how've you been?" I'm confused. How can she be so happy?

"Cut the crap," I say. "Or do you not know?"

"Know what? Jo, you're scaring me."

"I'll be right back." I sprint across the street and 2 houses over to Finnick Odair's house. "Have you heard?" I ask him.

"Heard what?"

"Shit," I curse. The Capitol TVs must be ahead. "They made the quell announcement. They're saying 'all tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors.' I'm going back in, Fin."

"I'll volunteer," he says. "I'll get you to the end. Remember what the rebels were saying?"

I hesitate. "If you think it would work, by all means. Just please don't let Marina volunteer. I don't want her getting hurt."

I tell Marina about the Quell, and she swears to me that she won't volunteer.

* * *

We've been in the arena for about a week. After Blight died, I dragged Nuts and Volts to find Finnick, Catpiss and Lover Boy. We find them eventually. All the while, Nuts is muttering gibberish and Volts is trying to make sense of it.

After a few days of our alliances merging, Finnick gets a note with a sponsor gift. The note is from Annie, which is perfectly legal, considering she is technically his mentor. The note was only three words long, but it was enough to break me.

_Marina was killed._

For the rest of the time in the arena, I thought of nothing more than her. How we'll never be together again. How I'll never again feel her lips on mine, never again tangle my fingers in her hair.

They never knew about me and her. Was it possible that they were just trying to pick off all of the victors?

When Catpiss and Finnick were trapped with the jabberjays, I went in for them. Lover boy said I was crazy, and it knew that.

"They can't hurt me," I tell him. "I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love."

I walk seemingly fearless into the jabberjay section. The air is filled with calls for Katniss and Finnick, so much so that I almost miss the one bird yelling "Johanna!"

If nothing else had already broken me, this just did.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I've never seen anyone else do anything like this, so let me know if you like it. Also, I don't know who to write next.**

**a) Cashmere**

**b) Haymitch**

**c) Cecelia**

**Remember to review, it means a lot to me. Mwah!**


	2. Haymitch

**Haymitch**

_The line: "Stay alive."_

I wake up in my bed one morning in June. The sheets are damp. Wassgoinon? I wonder. Then I remember why I drank so much last night. Today is the day of the reaping for the 63rd annual Hunger Games. I'm District 12's most recent Victor, having won 13 years ago. This means that I have to mentor the new tributes... I think. I can't be sure, I'm still disoriented from yesterday. I get out of bed and put my clothes on. I look down and see that I've put my pants on upside down. I mean backwards. I need a drink.

I stumble down the stairs to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of brown liquid and pour it into an expensive looking cup. How can I afford this cup? The only people who can afford fancy cups like this are the winners of the Hunger Games. I didn't do that. I put the glass to my lips and take a sip. After I'm done with my drink, there is a light knock on the door. I open it and see a woman with pink hair, eyes, lips and clothes and heels that make her taller than me.

I look up at her. "Yeeessssss?" I ask.

"Hello Haymitch," she says in a ridiculous high voice. "My name is Effie Trinket, I'm District 12's new escort.

"Hello Bessie," I say. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

"I don't drink," Bessie says. "And my name is Effie. I was instructed to bring you to the square. It's almost time for the reaping." The next thing I know, she is pinching my ear and dragging me out of the house.

"Wait!" I yell, digging my heals into the ground. I wave my arms frantically. "I forgot my drink!"

"If you be good at the reaping, you can have a drink on the train," she says.

"Ok mommy," I say, looking into her purple eyes. "Hey, your eyes changed color! They were purpk and now they're pinkpul!"

"Yes, Haymitch," she says. "These contacts change color every time I blink." She blinks and her eyes turn bright neon green.

* * *

When we get to the square, I sit down in my chair. Ha, that rhymes. I'm about to put my head in Mayor Undersee's lap, but then I remember what Bessie/Effie said. If I'm good, I get a drink, so instead I say "Hello Mayor Undersee. How is your wife? Is she still pregnant?"

"No Mr. Abernathy," he says. "My daughter Madge was born 5 years ago."

Just as I am about to say something back, Effie taps the microphone. "Welcome, citizens of District 12. My name is Effie Trinket, and I'm your new escort. Here are some words from your Mayor."

Mayor Undersee walks to the microphone and reads the Treaty of Treason. When he is done, I go up the the microphone and say "My turn! It's story time!

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Maysilee who went in the Hunger Games. She died because she was from District 12. The end."

"Ok," Effie says awkwardly. "Now it's time to pick our tributes. Ladies first." She reaches into the girl's reaping bowl and calls out "Xaimia Nelly!"

A tall girl of 15 walks to the steps, long, straight raven hair blowing behind her, her gray eyes determined. Effie asks for volunteers and nobody steps forward.

"Now it's time to chose our male tribute!" Effie calls. She reaches into the bowl and snatches up the very first piece of paper she touches. "Bruce Penning!"

A large 18 year old boy from the Seam looks startled for a moment before calling out "Yes! Finally!" He jogs down the walkway giving high fives and waving.

"There you have your tributes for the 63rd annual Hunger Games," Effie says excitedly. "Xaimia Nelly and Bruce Penning!

* * *

On the train, I'm sitting at the table with Xaimia, Bruce and Effie. I'm sitting with a glass of wine, just like Effie promised

**Effie POV**

It's cranberry juice. I gave him cranberry juice.

**Hatmitch POV**

"Tell me about yourselves," I say. Both tributes look at me, unsure. It's Xaimia who talks first.

"I'm fast," she says. "And pretty agile. I have a 92 GPA, so you could say I'm smart. Oh, and my dad taught me how to throw knives when I was 6."

I nod, impressed. "What about you?" I ask the boy.

"Well, I was on the wrestling team at school," he says. "I can swim and tie a decent knot. My friends and I used to play Hunger Games and I threw small tree branches like they were spears. I got pretty good at it."

Alright, I can work with this. "Xaimia, in training, avoid knife throwing. Work on your agility and do some survival stations. After we watch the recap of the reapings, I'll tell you if you should ally with anyone. Bruce, go directly to spears. Do not pass go, do not collect $200, go directly to spears. If you're as good as you say you are, the Careers should be watching you and ask you to join their alliance. I want you to accept this. Any questions?" They shake their heads. "Great, let's watch the reapings."

The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 are all typical Careers. The girls from 3 and 5 are both intelligent looking 15-year-olds, so I tell Xaimia to try to team up with them.

* * *

For the tribute parade, our stylists are going with the coal miner look, but it's something that the sponsors would definitely love. Bruce was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and equally tight black jeans. He also had on combat boots. His hair was messed up and black makeup was smeared on is face to look like coal dust. Xaimia, however was the real eye-catcher. Xaimia was in a tight, short, strapless and practically backless black dress with cutouts at her midriff and a corset top. Her stylist paired this with fishnet tights, black leather boots and a jewelry that glowed like embers. Her hair was neatly curled into ringlets that fell to the small of her back. Her eyes were dramatically done with gray and black and her lips were a glossy red.

"You look great," I tell them.

"I look like a prostitute," Xaimia says.

I flinch at the word. The word that I said a blatant no to. The word that killed my family. Maybe if I had said yes... But I had to stay alive. "The sponsors are going to love you."

The parade was filled with chants of "District 1! District 4! District 5! District 11! District 12!" That's it. They did it. Not even 2 days in and my tributes won over the sponsors.

* * *

"From District 12, Bruce, with a score of 9." We cheer. Now Bruce is guaranteed a spot with the Careers.

"And finally, from District 12, Xaimia, with a score of 10." We all cheer again. The average score for our tributes this year was 9.5. We haven't done this well since my Games. Maysilee, Hannah, Robert and I got an 8, 9, 10 and 11, respectfully.

* * *

The night of the interviews is my last night with my tributes unless one of them becomes a Victor. This is the first year I've actually liked my tributes, especially Xaimia. She looks just like Hannah, but is so much like Maysilee otherwise. I shake Bruce's hand and kiss Xaimia's forehead.

"Any last words of advice?" Xaimia asks. I look her in the eye, and then Bruce.

"Stay alive."

* * *

_Epiloue: The 63rd annual Hunger Games came to a close with Xaimia and the male from District 1 in the final two. Xaimia almost had the upper hand, but then the male from 1 came to be the Victor that we all know and despise: Gloss._


	3. Madge

**Madge**

_It's the implication that there's something going on between Gale and Madge. And I don't like it._

"Madge, I'm going to have to take another trip to the Capitol," my dad says. "I have to leave in an hour. I know it's short notice, but they just called me. Sorry sweetie."

I'm just getting changed after Katniss and Peeta's victory dinner. I untie the gold ribbon in my hair and retie it with an elastic.

"Which district rebelled this time?" I ask.

"Eight," he tells me. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

* * *

A few days later, Dad is still gone, and I'm antsy, so I decide to take a walk to clear my head.

_Uprisings. _I think back to a conversation I overheard between my father and President Snow. _The gateway to rebellion._

I'm about to leave for my walk, so I grab a small wallet filled with money from my dresser. I'll stop by some of the shops in town, maybe even the Hob. I do this at least once a week, buy things I don't need so that anyone that sold them to me will have the extra money. More often than not, I'll give whatever I bought to a child in the Seam. 9 times out of 10, it's Rory, Vick or Posy Hawthorne. Or all three. Sometimes, I'll get something for Hazelle as well. Never Gale. I stopped trying with him, he won't accept "handouts."

While I'm walking the short distance from my house to town, I decide what I'm going to give to each of the Hawthornes. New shoes for Posy, since it's cold out and her old ones have holes in them. A set of jacks for Vick-he told me they were his favorites, but he lost his set at school one day. A toy car for Rory, since he's always been interested. A candle for Hazelle to warm and scent her home. A bag of mixed candy for the kids to share.

As I'm nearing the shops, I hear sounds I've never heard before. It's like the sound of a fish hitting water, a bird singing out a single high note. I realize the only thing that could be happening: someone is getting whipped. Whoever it is, I don't know, because there are so many people surrounding him or her. For good measure, I put my hand next to my eye to block out the scene. I don't want to have the misfortune of recognizing the person being tortured.

I walk into Delly's family's shop and look around for the perfect shoes for Posy. I see a sign above the girl's shoes that reads _Buy a pair, get a pair free._ I decide on getting her two pairs of shoes, one for the rest of winter, one for spring and summer. I decide on a pair of pink snow boots and purple and blue sneakers. I walk to the counter and see Delly standing there.

She looks at the tags on both pairs of shoes. "24 dollars," she tells me.

I hand her thirty. "Keep the change." Standard routine. Pay too much, refuse change.

I go to the toy shop next. I select a pack of silver jacks with a red ball and a red toy car. Again, I over pay and refuse change.

Next is the home supply store. After looking at the meager selection of scented candles, I decide on one called _Fresh Pine._ It reminded me of Gale. I also get a bag to hold my purchases. On impulse, I buy a tea kettle and some tea bags. Overpay. "Keep the change."

The last shop is the store run by my mom's parents, the sweet shop. Grandma is working at the counter and I wave. She smiles. I walk to the bins of candies, scooping various sweets into a bag. Some caramels, peppermints, saltwater taffy. Grandma tells me I don't have to pay, but I leave some money on the counter anyway. "I wouldn't feel right."

After some consideration, I cross over to the bakery and buy a loaf of bread with some goat cheese and four cupcakes, one chocolate, one vanilla, one red velvet and one strawberry. I also get a large bottle of lemonade that they are selling, in case the kids need something to wash the cupcakes down with. When I'm told the price, I don't pay extra. Peeta's family doesn't need it.

When I get outside, I put all of my purchases- both pairs of shoes, the jacks, the car, the candle, the kettle, the teabags, the candy, the bread, the cupcakes and the lemonade- into the bag. I knot it shut and begin the trek to the Hawthornes'.

I get to the door and Posy answers it. "Mommy, Madgie's here!" she yells.

Hazelle comes to the door and smiles. She notices the bag and winks. "Come on in," she says.

"Rory, Vick!" I call. "I brought more presents!" They zoom into the front room, probably stopping whatever they were doing to investigate. I sit on the floor and the kids form a semicircle around me, Hazelle sitting in a rickety old wooden rocking chair.

I reach into the bag and pull out the cupcakes first. I give the strawberry one to Posy, who is delighted that it's pink. Chocolate goes to Rory, vanilla to Vick and red velvet to Hazelle. The kids eat a few bites of their cupcakes, the wrap it up for later. Hazelle sets hers down on a side table. I pass around the lemonade to the kids and they drink it straight from the bottle.

Next, I pull out both pairs of shoes for Posy. Again, she is ecstatic that she gets something pink. She pulls her boots on right then and there, and looks so proud of herself, none of us can help but laugh. After Posy's presents come Vick's, and my giving him the jacks is met with such genuine excitement that I almost want to cry. How is it that at one end of the country, children are excited to receive a set of jacks and winter boots, and across the country, the same children are disappointed when they receive last week's model of some new technology? Rory seems indifferent to his car on the outside, but I know that he's just trying to be the big sibling since Gale is out hunting, or something. Hazelle smiles when I give her the candle ad the kettle, and she rushes off to make tea for us all.

"I brought a loaf of bread too," I say. "From Mellark's."

Hazelle goes to work brewing tea on their small coal stove and I slice the bread and spread it with a thick layer of cheese, especially the one that I reserve for Rory. Hazelle also splashes in a bit of lemonade into each cup of tea. We all sit on the floor of the front room, eating bread and drinking tea for a while until I look outside and see how dark it is.

Just as I am about to mention that I should head home, Leevy, a girl from the Seam bursts in through the door.

"Hazelle, Madge," she says, breathless. "You have to get to the Everdeens'. Gale, he's been whipped. I'll stay with the kids."

* * *

I run home, faster than I could have thought possible. Gale's been whipped? He's who I tried to avoid this morning. Maybe if I had stepped in, they would've stopped, me being the mayor's daughter. I come into the house and start yelling.

"Mom!" I scream. "Mother, where are you!"

She comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on an apron. I'm relieved that this is one of the rare occasions that she isn't suffering from a headache or too drugged to care.

"Madge, what happened?" she asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Gale was whipped," I tell her. She looks confused. "He's Katniss's friend, remember? The one that brings the strawberries? I'm not sure how serious it is, but I think it's pretty bad. I need some medicine."

She looks pained for a moment before saying "It's in my dresser, top left drawer. Take six, no more. I don't get any more until the end of the month."

I run up the stairs, three at a time and grab some morphling. It's the strongest medicine the Capitol has to offer, so if this doesn't help, I don't know what will. When I get back downstairs, I wrap my mom in a hug and whisper a thank you.

I have to get this medicine to Gale, fast. I'd always kind of had a thing for him, ever since the first time he brought me strawberries. He was 15 and I was 13. When Katniss was in the Games, he would sometimes come over with his family, because we let them, and Prim and Mrs. Everdeen use our television

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rings, and I'm expecting either the Hawthornes or the Everdeens. Maybe even the Mellarks. I was half right. Gale is standing alone on my front step._

_"Hey," I say. "What's wrong?"_

_"Have you been watching the games?" he asks._

_"Not recently," I say. "Why?"_

_"She found him," he says, distressed. "She found him, and they found a cave and they started making out and I just... I couldn't watch, Madge. I think I love her."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, genuinely confused._

_"Because I don't want to love her," he says. "I only want to have feelings for you."_

_I was shocked. This boy that I had had a crush on for three years was telling me that he liked me as well. I should feel happy, and I do, I'm just... confused._

_"Gale, I-" I begin._

_"I get it," he said. "You don't feel the same, but you want to still be friends because you don't want things to be weird, and maybe if Katniss comes home, she'll-"_

_He's rambling now, any idiot could see it. I take a deep breath, get up on my tip-toes, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently. He's surprised at first, but he gets over it, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. After a while, we break apart to catch our breath._

_"Hi," he whispers._

_"Hey," I say. He laugh, goofy and happy, and he lowers his lips to mine again._

Nothing like that had happened since then, but we had gotten friendlier, especially around Katniss. That's why I'm running, runiing with the medicine that could save Gale.

The medicine that could save the boy I love.

* * *

**Surprise! Have some Gadge! If you get a chance, check out my other stories. All of them. Every. Last. One.**


	4. Glimmer

**Disclaimer: 2 lines were taken from the Hunger Games movie.**

**Glimmer**

_The girl tribute from District 1, looking provocative in a see-through gold gown steps to the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. With that flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush...she's sexy all the way._

When my stylist, Oxanna hands me an extremely sheer, floor length golden gown to wear in front of the entire nation, I finally crack.

"Okay, look," I say, narrowing my eyes. "I was okay with Cashmere telling me to seduce Cato in the games. I was fine with her and Daphne selling my body to sponsors if I win. I deal with Marvel staring at me on a daily basis, because it could all help me win. But I am _not_ wearing that... that piece of _tissue paper_ in front of the entire world. I'd rather go out in a turtleneck."

"Well, that's not exactly your choice, is it dear?" Oxanna asks, sarcastically. "I'm your stylist, and frankly, this could help you win as well. Now, you either go out in this, or you go out in nothing at all. Your choice."

I stomp down on her toes hard, then snatch the dress out of her hands. I pull it on unceremoniously over my head, then look in the mirror to find that my suspicions were confirmed. The dress, despite its length, covered nothing. I was forbidden from wearing anything other than the dress, shoes and jewelry. And makeup, of course. No sweater, no scarf, no shawl, no slip. I wasn't even allowed to wear any damn underwear. Do these people not realize that I'm barely 17 years old?

After Oxanna leaves, I quickly look for something to wear under my dress, and come up with nude colored spandex. After I put it on, I actually like the dress. It's sheer, but since I have clothes on underneath, it doesn't show anything. I walk out of the training center and into the stage area confidently.

I take my seat next to Marvel and will the next hour to go by fast. Before the interviews, all of the male tributes my age have flirted with me, and all of the girl tributes my age are staring at me with hate, especially Clove from 2 and Katniss from 12. Don't they know that my dress wasn't anymore my decision than their's were? If anything, I would have picked a different color. Gold dress with blonde hair?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Caesar Flickerman.

"Let's see if she does indeed shine. Let's have a warm round of applause for Glimmer!" That's my cue to walk out on to the stage. I wave and smile sexually, then take my seat next to Caesar, and in an act of defiance, I cross my legs tightly. "So Glimmer, would you say you're prepared for the arena?"

"Yes, Caesar, I'm _very_ prepared," I say with a smile. "I'm confident that no matter what the arena holds, I'll be able to come out a victor."

"Isn't she confident?" Caesar asks. "I love it! What would you say has been your favorite part of the Capitol so far?"

"Well, the training center has great weapons, and the food is great," I begin. "But I think my favorite part are the people, especially the men." Lie. Total lie. I wink, and lean down, sending a clear shot down the front of my dress. "I'm looking forward to meeting more of them when I return after the games."

"And we look forward to having you," he says. "I'm sure we were all impressed with your nine in training. Do you have any hints for us?"

"Now Caesar, you know better than to try to get a sneak peek," I say elusively. "All I can tell you is that it's never been done before." Probably. I shot some arrows, but it wasn't my best work. I would have given myself a seven, but I got two extra points because I did it topless. Damn Cashmere.

"Could you tell me at least what your weapon of choice is?" he asks, pathetically.

I bite my lip in mock nervousness, then gesture for him to lean in, as if I'm going to whisper something in his ear. He keeps inching towards me, and when his ear is inches from my mouth, I laugh a fake laugh. "I'm not telling you anything," I say, smiling.

My buzzer goes off. "Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Panem, Glimmer Golden, from District 1!"

As I walk off the stage and back to my seat, I fight the tears that threaten to escape. I'm getting thunderous applause, no doubt I'll get a lot of sponsors. The problem is, I was nothing like myself. I'd rather die as myself than live as someone I'm not.

_Epilogue  
_

_I jolt awake on day five to the sound of thousands of wasps buzzing in my ears. The wasps are filling my ears, eyes, nose and mouth. As soon as I get stung, I recognize them as tracker-jackers._

_"Cato!" I scream. "Marvel! Peeta! Help! Please!"_

_One of the boys will come back for me, right? They wouldn't let me die... I register a cannon in the distance. Who was that for? Must be the girl from 4. I feel sleepy... So sleepy. There's movement behind me, and I hope whoever it is helps me. Even killing me would be doing me a favor at this point. I keep seeing the faces of Capitol men, touching my shoulder and staring intently at my chest._

_I make out a glimpse of the girl from District 12 before she rolls me onto my side. Is she here to take my bow?_

_I can't contemplate it anymore, because my world starts to fade to black. It flashes white a few times, and that's when I know I'm gone._

**A/N: I've always though Glimmer was a terribly misunderstood character.**


	5. Cato

**Cato**

_Cato kneels beside Clove spear in hand, begging her to stay with him. In a moment, he will realize it's futile, she can't be saved._

* * *

I kneel beside her, the only girl I ever loved. I run my fingers across the dent that the boy from 11 implanted in her skull and vow that I will be the one to kill him.

"Clove, stay with me," I plead. "Please, don't leave me. Just hold on, you can do it. Please!"

Clove smiles up at me, weak and sad. Her eyes have glossed over, staring at nothing off in space. Probably using all the strength she can muster in her fragile state, she reaches a hand up to touch my shoulder. She doesn't get far before she flinches and drop her arm. I move closer and lift her head, resting it in my lap, and begin to run my fingers down her hair slowly.

"Don't worry about me," she whispers, her voice surprisingly steady. Calm, despite what just happened. "I'm past saving. You win for you, since we can't win for us."

"No," I say, forcefully. "I'll win for us, Clove. Anything you want, I'll do it."

"Stay with me," she pleads, quietly.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving."

She lasts longer than I thought she would. If she doesn't talk much, she can breathe pretty steadily, but you can't mistake the color draining from her face; the life leaving her eyes; her lips fading to white; the tremble in her hands.

For the rest of her life, Clove and I talk about everything we never got the chance to do. The little house at the base of the mountain we were going to move into, had neither of us volunteered. The names of our future children; Craig for a boy, Victoria for a girl.

We talked about our messed up families and childhoods. Neither of us has a father, and both of us live in the shadow of our older sibling. Clove's brother won the Hunger Games 6 years ago, and my older sister moved to the Capitol and is one of the trainers in the gym.

Nothing is off the table, we talk about everything. All that once was and all that will be. She tells me that when I win, I have to meet a girl and settle down: try to have a normal life. I tell her that I could never love another girl- however hypothetical- as much as I've loved her. Which is what shatters my heart when Clove's last words are "I love you, Cato."

I know I'm supposed to clear out so they can collect the body after the cannon goes off, but I keep thinking that I can save her somehow. That if I leave, she'll be gone forever, and I'll never see her again.

Which, of course, I wont.

* * *

_Epilogue_

I'm running: running fast, running far and running hard. I have to find the bastard that killed my Clove. I know he ran to the wheat field, so to the wheat field I go. I've never needed thing more than this. I have to avenge Clove, even if it's the last thing I ever do. Especially if it's the last thing I ever do.

I was named for an ancient Roman general, from what my mother told me. Fierce, highly competative and deadly. He was even in the Consul of the Roman Republic for a while. Granted, I have no idea what that is since its a form of previous government, but it still sounds impressive. All history books from before the Dark Days were disposed of long ago.

My point is that my namesake wouldn't have merely surrendered to the man who killed his love: he would fight back. And I intend to do so as well.

When I find Thresh, my mouth turns up in a snarl. This is the moment I've been waiting for: a fair fight with a worthy adversary.

"Time to die, District 11," I tell him. He grabs a scythe and stands, and I discover that he has a good two inches on me.

"Bring it on."

Those were his last words.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while since I've done one of these. I have three more started, so who do you want to see next?**

**a) Finnick**

**b) Effie**

**c) Cecelia**

**-Make the day special!**


End file.
